Dear Diary
by Karai Solomon
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!7 parents who have done some unforgiving thing to the MAFIA have decided to put their only sons and daughters under protection,TOGETHER. READ
1. Default Chapter

June 13, 2004

Zinthos,

It has happened. I knew it would. I tied to warn him, but even he was too far gone. Now I have go into hiding with 7 other kids who I don't even know! He didn't even tell me how long I'm going to have to stay here. Then again even forever would be too short. As Ridiculous as this whole situation is, I can't help but find some solence in the small but beautiful fact that I will not be seeing that weak-minded, pathetic bag of flesh who dare calls himself my father.

My father, Trigon, is an idiot. He's been back the mob with counterfeit dollars. Now under NORMAL circumstances, they would have beaten him up REALLY bad and had him pay it back 10 fold, and that would have happened if he hadnt paid them 2 million dollars in super-notes already. I would have told him be was being a moron, but I've ceased from contact with that useless vessel a long time ago. I had a better plan. I wanted him to make the money the HONEST way. The only problem was he has forgotten what HONEST means. Well if he was smart he would have used the counterfeit 100 dollars to buy little stuff like, a 10 dollar book, then he could give the person his counterfeit money and get real money in change. Sure that would have caused a bit of chaos with the currency in Jumpcity, but what fun it would be to watch it all collapse! But alas,he paid them back WITH the counterfeits. His incompetence stopped astounding me a long time ago.

Now I have to go into hiding so they wont kill me or use me to get to him(As if he'd come if they did). I'm going to Fat Tony's(the leader of the Mafia)little brother's(and right hand man), Giovanni, house. He has a trap door in his back yard that his brother doesn't know about. Apparently my dad and Giovanni are good friends. Whoop-de-do for them. I still don't trust him and I think my dad is stupid for trusting him too. I mean hes Fat Tony's brother! Sure he spun this whole web of how he plans to commit mutiny against his older brother, but COME ON! Why would trust him with his, not to mention my, life. I was tempted to aks him that but I didn't have the patience for his answer.Whatever. I bet we're gonna die wont even be able to identify our bodies...IF were even found...

More packing to do.

Rae


	2. introducing

With a sigh, she closed her Diary and looked around her dark room. After her mom died she painted it dark purple. It had black, shaggy carpet, Imported from Nice, France. She loved it simply because of how comfortable it made her feet feel as she walked across the room. She had a black ceiling, black drapes, and her murals all over the walls. The was a mural of her mom that she drew and a mural of all them as a family. She also had one of a Raven flying into the night.

Then she 2 pictures of herself, but… they were different. One of her old, happy self before her world turned upside down. She was wearing a lavender T-shirt that had a V neck, and a long jean skirt. She wore her lavender hair long then. and she smiled everyday. Always thinking she had the perfect life.

The second one is of how she is now. She has a on a black leotard, with black flare jeans over it. And a black Jacket over the top. She has Black Eyeliner/lipliner on along with black lipstick. She'd put on white foundation, but her skin is pale enough as it is without it. She cut her hair, and filled out in all the right places. Which is half the reason why most of the female population at school hated her.

The only similarities between the two is that she keep her hair its weird, but natural lavender color only it's a little darker now. And her eyes. They're still purple.

As she looked to the boxes she noticed one that seemed to stand out, and it should b/c she spent 3 hours painting it. It was the box that held her mother's stuff, which was only a few little trinkets; a simple necklace with a small gold chain and a heart shaped ruby on it, her engagement ring, which had an amethyst stone, that matched her eyes perfectly, some of her moms old clothes, and a her brush that had a solid gold handle and was worth a lot of money. Her & father had a terrible fight over it. HE still has the marks to prove it.

"I miss you mom." she said, barely over a whisper, and as soon as the words came out, her black cat, Armageddon, started purring and rubbing against her leg.

"Come here, geddon(short for Armageddon)." She was glad he was coming with her. He almost didn't, but somehow she had managed to convince her dad that she would be better off with the cat, than without it. Actually, she threatened to tell Fat Tony about them going into hiding, but what does it matter. Armageddon is coming with her. She won yet again.

"Wasn't gonna leave you here all by yourself. No I wasn't, No I wasn't." she said talking sweet to him. He was the ONLY one she talked sweet to anymore. Ever since her mom died she decided no one deserved it. SO she became a GOTH. Her dad thought it was just a phase as he went out and sold her moms stuff, for money. Boy was he wrong. She liked being a goth and being hard, and stone cold toward people. The big, bad Witch, that's what they called her in school. Only they didn't say Witch, exactly. More like something that rhymed with it.

Like she cared. She lost just about all feelings toward everyone, with the exception of Armageddon, when her mom died. It was like…She didn't care. Her sunshine was gone and replaced with darkness.

Her father didn't help her either. Everything reminded him of her and it hurt him, plus he was in debt back then too. So he sold everything valuable that he could get his greedy little paws on. And he wonders why she hate him.

'But thats is in the past and theres no use dwelling on it.' She thought miserably. Then her mind wondered to other things…like…what is going to happen? Am I going to be alone with a bunch of snot nosed preps forever? How long will I be stuck there?

'The more I think about this, The more I hated him.'She thought.'Then again…7 people, all alone. Someones bound to hook up, Find true love, be happy. Maybe…maybe…that could be me? She allowed herself to think of all the bubble gum romance stories she ever heard before she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah right, she thought, 'Who'd fall in love with the residential Goth? Somebody stupid and not even worth my time.'

'I've got packing to do', she thought as she picked up her chains.

_**$$&&((&&&($#**_

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**12 Houses down….**_

He was an African American with brown skin, gray eyes, and a strong build. He was prematurly bald, but he didn't care. He was a tall, and a VERY popular jock at his old school. People looked up to him,and respected him and he was cool with everyone, which is why he doesnt want to go into hiding.

Victor Stone, was packing his trophies and video games. His MANY video games. He had as many video games as he did trophies. He had every game consol known to man. From Nintendo to Playstation 3( is that what its called?). The guy was a junkie when it came to video games. He was obsessed. Which was pathetic.

He recently started dreaming of being a professional Football player.Dreamed of makin it into the NFL, not really caring which team he was on. Didn't look like it was gonna happen, tho. The JumpCity Tiger's BIGGEST game of the year was friday. All the major scouts go there to look for impressive players to bride with whatever came to mind, but he'd be gone by then so it didn't look like he'd be making it pro anytime soon. No more school, no more games, no more girls…

'Girls! I…I cant do this. I'll take my chances on the street. I gotta get out of this.' He thought as he headed for the door. JUST as he was about to reach for the doorknob a new thought entered his otherwise football oriented head.

'What if there are girls there? Fine girls… and what if I'm the only guy? Ahahaha. OH YEAH! HIDEOUT HERE I COME!'

His thought pattern basically went like that as he started taking all his swimsuit/ playboy/penthouse posters down from his light blue/ silver walls. As he took them down he noticed the designs of he meant to make but never started on. He was about to continue to take down the posters and ignore them until he came across his design for the T-Car. He forgot what the T- meant but it was always his Dream to build it. His first dream anyway, before he became popular.

'That's in the past.' He thought as he continued his work.

A job that would take a girl 30 minutes took Victor an hour as he tenderly packed the posters (and drooled all over them.) (Guys…) As he was cleaning his desk he found plans for an invention, and the prototype. He still remembers making it. He was in middle school and wanted a way to contact his friend old friend Greg. He was a Techno geek, and thought he was going to change the world with that invention. As he looked on the back, he saw a broken wire.

'Maybe…maybe…I can still fix it. I'm kinda rusty, but that's nothing I can't change through practise.' And with that he took a seat at his desk and got to work.

He first fixed the wire, then he updated it with a satellite link out of his computer. Then he made it so that he could call anyyone, in the world, and no one would be able to trace it. Then he made 6 more so that he had a total of 7. He tested them. Looked them over. Then took apart and rebuilt each one, to make sure he made no mistakes.

He was back and lovin it.

"Boo-Ya!" He said excited When he tested them and saw that they worked..

#$&(&&$#$$&&$#$&&U


	3. Old Flames

**_Blah_**  
Blah, original name. Wish I thought of it. I'm not trying to be funny, or nothing but it really is. Well, anyway glad you think the story is cool. I think its cool too. Yep. Its actually a country. I'm pretty sure anyways. Try looking it up and see if I'm right. Then get back to me. If it aint then…oh well. I'll probably end up changing it. Glad you like it. The story I mean. Thanks for reviewing. I have no intension of abandoning this story, so of course I'll keep going.

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** _

Hey B Well, one I'm glad you like the story!! I just loved your story and I think you're a great writer so I just wanted someones opinion. Well… a writer that is very successful and that I'm familiar with. Robins coming in this Chapter. Richard Grayson, I mean. Keep updating. Guess what! Your story The Bella And The Flirt is the **_Story of TheChapter._** This a new thing I'm doing, so your story is the first one!! I like it that much!! Well hope you keep reviewing! And update soon!!!! Oh and one more thing. What does your name mean in English? I was just wondering about that.

**_EvanescenceGRL  
_**Thank you SOO much!!! This REALLY HELPED me. BUT you aint tell me if you like the story! I hope you did. Thanks a million cuz I Really needed help with Robins. I'm gonna use Richard. Keep reviewing.

**_blaze-firestorm  
_**Thanks blaze. Really appreciate it. No one else. So many people answered in the reviews and stuff that I got a name for everyone except Aqualad. I'm glad you like the story. I like the story too. I don't think I've heard from you in a while. In the reviews I mean. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you saw chapter 2 and loved it.

**_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me the names of the teen titans. I know I must look like a fool to be writing a teen titans story like this and not be prepared. Oh well. I'm updating right now because, um…. I'm gonna be at my dads and wont be able to update next week. I'll try to but no promises._**

**_Furthermore. I will try to update all of my stories(only 2) at the same time. By the time you guys get this its probably gonna be Christmas. I would say "merry Christmas" but I don't celebrate it. So I'll say I hope you don't die. Oh, and have a nice day._**

**_Now for those who like to hear about my pathetic life, hear it goes. I was SUPPOSED to go to Ohio and see my family, but I cant cuz of the weather. For those who don't know in parts of Ohio that we have to drive through, it was bad. Over 12 inches of snow. And in Cleveland(where my family lives) it kept raining and it was cold, so the roads were iced up. So ,therefore, I aint go to Cleveland, Ohio to see my family whom I missed SOO much. I bout ready to cry! But I stayed strong and didn't. I decided to update my story/stories. So in a way aren't you glad I didn't go?_**

**_Oh and I have this new thing. Its called the story of the week. I'll post them at the end of every chapter. If you have any suggestions, then tell them to me in your review._**

**_Now everyone. This chapter focuses on Richard Grayson(Robin) and Kory Anders(Starfire). Please remember that this is a Robin and Raven fic. Not A Raven and Cyborg or a Robin and Starfire fic._**

**_I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own anything but the King Sized Hershey Chocolate bar I'm eating right, now. Is it yours if you kinda, sorta,… stool it form your fam(family)?_**

**_Oh yeah. Before I forget, here are their ages._**

**_Raven 18_**

**_Victor 19_**

**_Kory 17_**

**_Richard 19_**

**_Garfield 17_**

**_Roy (speedy) 19_**

**_Aqualad(need name)19_**

**_Previously_**

**_With Raven_**

**_'The more I think about this, The more I hated him.'She thought.'Then again…7 people, all alone. Someones bound to hook up, Find true love, be happy. Maybe…_**

**_maybe…that could be me? Who'd fall in love with the residential Goth? Somebody stupid._**

**_'I've got packing to do', she thought as she picked up her chains._**

**_With Victor _**

**_He first fixed the wire, then he updated it with a satellite link out of his computer. Then he made it so that he could call anyyone, in the world, and no one would be able to trace it. Then he made 6 more so that he had a total of 7. He tested them. Looked them over. Then took apart and rebuilt each one, to make sure he made no mistakes._**

**_He was back and lovin it._**

**_"Boo-Ya!" He said excited When he tested them and it worked._**

**_NOW_**

1 county away from Victor, was a girl. A beautiful girl, though she thought nothing of it. She had emerald green eyes, long, dark red hair, fair skin that had an orange tint to it, which only seemed to add to her beauty. She was tall. About 5" 7. She was curvy, and filled out in all the right places. It was a wonder why she only had 1 boyfriend.

Now Kory was what Raven would call a prep. You name it, she did it. She was class president, Cheerleader, leader of bake-sales, leads in the school play, prom queen, everything. She could have had any guy she wanted, too. She had the body. But she always turned them down. She never got over her old boyfriend, Richard Grayson(hahahahaha).

Oh, how she loved him. He was smart, funny, handsome, and… made her feel safe. She loved him soo much. That's why it hurt her to dump him her junior year. She didn't mean to. They had an argument and things got tense.

Flashback 

**_#$$&($(#(#$(&#!(BN($(!$)B$#)#)DX$)$$!&)&_**

**_"Richard, please! I only wish to help you. Why wont you tell me? Don't you love me?" said a sad Kory, as she begged for him to tell her more about himself._**

**_"No Kory. I'm…I'm not ready to tell you. Why can't you leave it at that? Don't you love me? If you did you would drop this right now." Said an angry Richard. He really wasn't ready to tell her at all. He had kept it in so long and he had buried it so deep within his self that he needed some time to… to…get used to it. Although it had been years since they died, he had never told anyone that he was adopted. It still hurt him to think his parents didn't want him, and to tell Kory just…felt…wrong. _**

**_"No, I will not drop it Richard, and if YOU loved ME, you'd tell me. Instead of keeping it to yourself. I cant believe I didn't ask you this sooner. I mean we've been going out for a year now. I guess I was too caught up to ask you." Then suddenly anger she added. " I can't believe I told all of that about me. About my parents about my childhood, my feelings on every topic we'd discuss, and you never once said how you felt. You were always so…guarded with your feelings. Sure you told me you loved me, but even that sounded hollow. You don't love me. You never did!" she said suddenly, as things began to dawn on her. Why every time he smiled, his eyes would never show it. How he always became cold when she talked about her parents._**

**_'and I never noticed.'_**

**_"No I do! I do love you!" he said as if trying to convince himself. _**

**_After some time he spoke._**

**_"Your right. I don't love you Kory, and I never did. I told you I loved you because I thought I was supposed to, not because I cared. I do care about you Kory, but it isn't love. It never was. Over time, you became more like a sister more then anything. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."_**

**_"We are over Richard Grayson, And I never want to see your rotten face again!!!!"She shrieked._**

**_"Ok." He said after a while, "Take care Kory." And that was the last time she saw him._**

**_End of FLASHBACK _**

'If only I hadn't pushed him. I know we could have made things work. But now…hes gone. If only I had one more chance'she thought, while getting up and wiping her tears.

As she looked around her room she noticed she had a lot of stuff to move and such little time to move it.

Her room, by the way, was…well theres only one word to describe her room. Pink.

Her room was the pinkest room you've ever seen. Pink carpet, pink bears, pink pillow, pink bed, pink sheets, hot pink walls, pink custom-made laptop, pink shelves. Everything was pink. Even her dog, Happy, was pink. Actually, Happy was light pink. But anyway, all of her wardrobe consisted of one main color, pink.

'If only we had one more chance Richard.' She thought as she looked at his picture.

"I have a lot of packing to do,"she said to Happy. "Wanna help?" She added.

'Bark, Bark.' Was the reply she got.

"Like you have anything better to do." She replied, smiling.

**_$(#6428)28#0632&))80865)()50-86)&)058_**

**_Meanwhile, in another state._**

He was almost finished packing. Not that there was much to pack anyway. All he actually had was some clothes, a red custom-made laptop, a beat-up couch, a broken television, and a refrigerator. He mostly ate out. Only had the refrigerator to hold waters. He didn't eat much. Most o the time he wasn't hungry. Why eat when your not hungry? (I wait till I'm hungry before I eat) It didn't make sense.

Jab, jab, jab, kick. Jab, jab, jab, right hook. Jab, jab, jab, upper cut. Jab, jab, jab, left hook. And that's how it went. He did different combinations, but that was it. That was just how he worked out. How else would he have gotten that nice, lean, muscular body that most guys dream about having, and that most women wish their husbands had, or kept up with. The kind of body girls at the clubs he went to noticed. Among other things.

He was tall, 6"1, had hair as black as the night, with the kind of complexion women envy. He also had these beautiful hazel eyes, that he usually had behind sunglasses, for some unexplainable reason. He usually wore black, and not because he was a goth, but because he loved the color. Besides, he looked good in it. Which didn't hurt. He was also a loner. But that doesn't mean he was unkind. He spent most of his time at the homeless shelter, volunteering, and was the "anonymous" person who kept giving them 50 thousand dollars a month.

I know what your thinking. If he has the money to give a bunch of homeless people over 50 thousand dollars a month, why does he only have a little bit of stuff? I'll tell you why. Cuz of his foster dad's, Bruce Wayne, bad investments, and shady deals. You see he was trying to keep a low profile until he could leave this place.

'2 more days.' He thought. 'two more days of this stupid rat infested, apartment. 2 more days helping the homeless, which I admit, I'm going to miss. And 2 more days of freedom. Freedom. How long am I gonna have to stay in that safe house?'

As he finished up his work out, got a shower, and put on some new clothes, he looked around his living room. If you can even call it that. There it was, in all its glory. There was the rusty colored line running down the wall, behind the couch. There was the Spider he had named Harriet whose web was in the top of the corner. There was that lousy leather couch he got off the street, with the cottony stuff coming out of the seams and rips in it. There was a plant by the window the old lady next door gave him, which dies 2 weeks ago cuz he aint have time to feed it, or cuz he just didn't care. You pick. There was that messed up T.V. he put back together after finding it in pieces on the street. He might as well left it there cuz he aint no betta from when he first got it. It still IS a piece of crap and still LOOKS like a piece of crap. And that rat hole behind the couch, is still there. Sometimes he would move the couch and put food there for the rats, just cuz he had some.

Yep, that was the kind of guy he was. It didn't look like he was gonna change anytime soon, either.

He was almost finished packing. Not that there was much to pack anyway. All he actually had was some clothes, a red custom-made laptop, a beat-up leather couch, a broken television, and a refrigerator. He mostly ate out. Only had the refrigerator to hold waters. He didn't eat much. Most o the time he wasn't hungry."Why eat when your not hungry?'(I wait till I'm hungry before I eat) It didn't make since.

Well, he was looking around his living room. When he came across a box. It wasn't any different than all the other boxes, yet he was still drawn to it. It wasn't taped up yet, so he opened it.

Inside was everything he had of his past. Mostly pictures. But then there was his mother's engagement ring/wedding ring along with his fathers wedding bands. A black silky dress of his mom's a suit from his dad's, that he could now fit, his dads favorite boomerang, he was a collector, and 2 picture frames. One with him and his parents at a picnic just laughing and enjoying themselves, and the other of…Him and his last girlfriend.

Kory Anders. The girl he knew he had hurt, and that he broke up with on bad terms. The week after they broke up he split. She said she never wanted to see him again, and he didn't blame her so he left.

" It was all a lie. I couldn't tell her what she wanted to know. And I couldn't pretend everything was gonna be ok afterwards, either. I hope shes doing ok though."

"I still got packing to do." He said as he got to work.

**_#((((((&(&&())((&&)(((_**

**_Did you like it?_**

**_Hope you did._**

**_$#(II$#$&#$U&U#!#$&&&WSRE&_**

**Ok everybody who reads this. The story of theChapter is **

**"The Belle And The Flirt" **

**By: Chica De Los Ojos Café **

**It's an X-Men evolution story. It's a Romy. My favorite kind!!! And its good. Well to me anyway. I don't know about you. So check it out. The name speaks for itself.**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh and give me some more names for Aqualad. Thanks._**

**_Jazmyne_**


	4. Goodbyes

_**Techna**_

The story is cool, aint it? Ok so I'm glad you like the story. Tempest? Sorry but that seems more like a nick name but then again, I'm thinking of using it as a codename for one of the mafia "lackeys." What do you think cuz SpiderSquirrel thought of a very good name. Damien Aqui and I just fell in love with it. So Aqualad's new name is Damien Aqui!!! Do you like it? I hope you do! Aqui means water in latin. When I hear Tempest I think of a shadow of something dark, ya know? Well, Keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**_SpiderSquirrel_**

So, I got about 5 things to tell you. 1)No its not Samantha K. Why do you ask? That seemed kinda weird to ask. That's just something I was wonderin bout. 2) About the Damien Aqui. I…well its kinda hard to say this so I'll just come out and say it. I'm sorry but I………LOVED IT!!!! I'm using it too so YIPPPEEE for you. Damien Aqui is perfect!!!! I read your review and I was like…WOW. That is Brilliant and it just screamed Aqualad!!!! LOVED IT!!!! 3)About you wanting to be in my story CindeRaven. Sorry. Can't bring Aqualad on that one. Messes up the plot. BB is gonna be a fairy godfather so cant do that either. Sorry.4) However. You can be Beast Boy's girlfriend that he's gonna say goodbye to. If you want. I guess I'm not really giving you a choice cuz you kinda are gonna be his girlfriend that's hes gonna miss a lot. Hope you don't mind. You said you wanted to be in the story. Oh and tell me if you like how you are in the story.5) You forgot to say whether you liked the chapter last time you reviewed.!!! Keep reviewing.

**_blaze-firestorm_**

Thank you for pointing out that minor error. I really kinda didn't realize it when I wrote it. Sorry. Thank you really though for telling me. I'll try to change it soon. But I might not get around to doing it. I'm REALLY glad you liked the story. I like it too. That's only cuz I wrote it. I haven't read it in a while. Keep Reviewing. Thanks for being a Fan of my Fanfiction story.

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**

You really think the chapter was great? I was having trouble with the scene when they argued. You don't think I over did it? It didn't seem realistic to me. Oh well. I really don't like Starfire that much either. I mean come on! She's the EXACT OPPOSITE of my FAVORITE character RAVEN!!! Why does she always seem perky? I mean that's annoying. To me at least but whatever. I did that on purpose. The whole Robin-breaking-Star's-heart-thing. He's gonna break her heart again too, but I bet you knew that since they're gonna meet in the basement or whatever I wrote. As for the Story of the Chapter thing, don't mention it. I mean that was my favorite story so I figured that if I liked it someone else might who hasn't read it As for the whole new reviewer thing, that's all you. I mean You probably was already getting new reviews, ya know. Well any way I'm just gonna say the usual like Keep Reviewing and yadda, yadda, yadda.Wow. This is ALMOST as long as yours to me(Note I put almost in BIG letters). Did you ever find a name for your guy yet? I hope you got one that fits him. That just Screams Mystery guy. I that sounded better in my head, know that I read it over it just sounds stupid. Enjoy the Chapter. New season of Teen Titans comes on today!!!! I can't wait. Hopefully Raven finds love!!!!!! With Robin or someone else. I really don't care who as long as he treats her good and, as long as he's HOT!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! YOUR TURN TO UPDATE!!! Talk to you soon.

**_NOW everyone. I just have one thing to say. I'm gonna have Roy Harper, you know him as Speedy, Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, and Damien Aqui, as Aqualad. Don't you just love that name?_**

I DON'T OWN D.C. Comics/ Marvel/ anybody else who plays Teen Titans as a cartoon on their network. Oh and don't try to sue me. Or I'll counter sue and you Will be the one PAYING ME money. NOT vice versa.

**Now you all know what I'm about to say next so say it with me now.**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!!! Yeah!!! WOOHOOO!!!!! _**

**_Now on with the story._**

**_Oh yeah. Before I forget, here are their ages and height_**

**_Age Height_**

**_Raven 18 5' 6_**

**_Victor 19 6' 3_**

**_Kory 17 5' 7_**

**_Richard 19 6' 1_**

**_Garfield 17 5' 8_**

**_Roy (speedy) 19 6' 1_**

**_Damien (Aqualad) 19 6' 2_**

**_Previously_**

**_With Kory(Starfire)_**

'If only I hadn't pushed him. I know we could have made things work. But now…hes gone. If only I had one more chance'she thought, while getting up and wiping her tears.

….. 'If only we had one more chance Richard.' She thought as she looked at his picture.

**_With Richard(Robin)_**

Kory Anders. The girl he knew he had hurt, and that he broke up with on bad terms. The week after they broke up he split. She said she never wanted to see him again, and he didn't blame her so he left.

" It was all a lie. I couldn't tell her what she wanted to know. And I couldn't pretend everything was gonna be ok afterwards, either. I hope shes doing ok though."

"I still got packing to do." He said as he got to work.

**_NOW_**

**_Damien Aqui(Aqualad)_**

There he sat, in all his wonder. 6'2 with a lean muscular, toned body. With washboard abs and a 6-pack that would make ALL and ANY girl melt. He had long, black hair, with eyes so brown that looked black and for all intensive purposes were. He also had a pale complexion a great smile, he just didn't show it. He also had a mysterious air about him and was fascinated with water. H was currently wear dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a dark-blue shirt over it.

Although he graduated high school, and would like nothing more to do but forget it, he couldn't. At least not his junior- senior year. Ever since he was a junior, he was on the swim team. And the guy was good. Never been beat by ANYONE. His coach said he was a natural. The guys on the team were jealous and of course said other wise.

His name was… Damien Aqui. Not that it mattered. He was leaving this town for good. Not that he cared. He didn't care about anything anymore. Not after he found out… found out that everything he had but told was a lie. Not a little white lie either. It was one of those I-was-only-trying-to-protect-you-lies. You know the types.

He just found out that the people he had been calling "Mom", and "Dad" weren't even his real parents(By real I mean Biological). They were his Aunt, from his mom's side, and Uncle, from his dad's side.

His parents died when he was a baby. Apparently, his father got some **VERY **important people mad and they decided to kill the whole family. He would have been killed too if his Aunt and Uncle hadn't come to visit. The attacker heard them and ran away. They saw the dead bodies and started crying thinking everyone was dead, until he started crying. That night they packed up all his, and their stuff and fled the town.

He wouldn't make them out to be bad people though, because he had a good life, and he they were good "parents." At least until the attacker came back and tried to kill him again. Then everything got bad. His aunt and Uncle told him the truth and he just started hating them.

"I don't think I can ever trust them again.' He said getting depressed and angry.

Trying to calm himself down, he went to his radio and popped in his Ocean sounds. They always did relax him, along with…cigarettes.

Yes. Damien was addicted to Cigarettes. Only he didn't call them cigarettes. He used the British word for them. He called them fags.

It all started when he was fourteen. They had just moved for the 5th time and he had given up all hopes of **EVER** having friend. He was mad. He felt like doing something rebellious. So he did.

It was easy to get them. His uncle had kept them on the coffee table, after falling asleep. When Damien was sure he was asleep, he grabbed a cigarette and the lighter and made his way to the back yard, behind the white and red shed that looked like a mini barn.

Clumsily, he lit the fag. Eagerly, he inhaled and then swallowed the smoke. Then he…started coughing. He was having a coughing fit. It lasted about 5 minutes. When he started breathing normally he did it again, and again, and **_AGAIN_**!

It took him 2 months of coughing fits to realize that you don't swallow it. You blow it out.

"Now here I am, smoking my last fag. And I can't buy anymore cuz' some idiot decided to have a no smoking inside where the heck I'm going!"

Only he didn't say heck.

He put the fag out and grabbed one of those patches. He lifted up his shirt(AHHHH)put it on his back.

**HONK HONK HONK**

"Time to go." As he grabbed his aqua blue laptop, and his light blue duffel bag.

" Goodbye house." He said, unaware of someone watching him as he got in the Car.

_)$#((!##$(P&)(P$#!$#&())&$#&_

_**Roy Harper(Speedy)**_

6' 1 with rock hard abs along with a lean body and a tan to die for. Red-ish,Orange-ish hair along with palest blue eyes you would ever seen. He had a healthy complexion. He stayed in shape by working out 4 days out of the week, doing every thing form boxing to jogging. He was currently wearing an orange shirt with red stipes and dark blue jeans.

Roy was what you'd call an all American guy. He had the hair, he had the clothes, he had the body, he had the motorcycle(that matched his hair perfectly), he had the personality, and he had**_-_**the most important thing**_-_**the smile. He was a guy all us girls will fall for sooner or later.

Not have the perfect school life, but also the perfect family life too. Or so it seemed. His mom was a blonde with a little meat on her, but that only added to her appearance. The only resemblance Roy shared with his mom was her eyes. Everything else he got from his dad.

Both his parents **_seemed_** like nice people. Always nice to people. Always giving money to charity. Always donating something for the contests his High school had, and always there to help people with their problems.

"They can everybody else with their issues but cant solve their own. Oh the Irony."

To the average eye it would seem that he had the perfect life. He was even supposed to be going to Harvard this year.

**_Seem_** is the **_KEY_** word in that sentence.

Let me introduce you to the Real Harper family.

Mr. Harper is burying himself in his work, trying to get more money. In doing so, he became a ruthless assassin. Kinda like James Bond, only a bad guy. He even got the sleeping around pary down cuz hes cheating on Mrs.Harper.

Mrs.Harper has known he was cheating on her for 6 months now, and around him, acts like nothings wrong. Only when hes gone, is when she deals with the pain. Yes, Mrs. Harper is a drunk. She even does pot every once in a while. Whenever the pain escalades. She's become so absorbed in herself that she has been neglecting her son.

Roy Harper doesn't give a care anymore. He has gotten over the fact that his parents don't love him. He has gotten over the fact they don't care. Took him a few years, but he did it.

At first he thought if he was a bad kid his parents would notice him. Soon he found out that he was only hurting himself, the plan failed anyway. Second he thought that if he got good grades, then they would notice. That failed to. His third and final attempt was to get into a good college, like Harvard, and he did. Did they notice? What do you think? **NOPE**! That's when he gave up. He decided if his parents wanted to shut him out then he was gonna shut them out. And he did.

Then this whole I'm-gonna-kill-you business started. When they got the first letter they ignored it. Same with the second and third. The fourth and fifthe one is when they started to worry then finally, his dad told them. Turns out that his dad was **1)** an assassin, and **2)** killed Giovanni _**AND **_Fat Tony's sister, Isabell, on accident. They tracked him down and now, apparently, they're gonna kill the family. Until Giovanni came up to him, alone, and said he could hide him. Of course Roy took the offer. Now-

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"Looks like he's here."

Grabbing his orange laptop, his orange duffel bag, and his new book, Digital Fortress by Dan Brown(good book), and stuffing his bow and arrows in his other duffel bag, he headed down stairs and out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye the his mom. What he didn't notice was that his mom was looking out the window, crying. He also didn't notice when the driver winked at her and she nodded her head. Then He was off.

**_Garfield Logan(Beast Boy)_**

He was 5' 8.He was scrawny, but not too scrawny, and had green(dyed) hair and forest green eyes. He also, for the time being, had green skin as a moving away party prank. Now he was stuck green for about 6/7 months. And now HE was wearing a dark-green shirt and dark blue pants with green paint going down each leg spelling "Beast Boy."

He was sitting on the 3rd step of his family's house, waiting for his ride to come and take him to wherever he's going. He wasn't told anything, really. Except to shut his mouth and pack 2 duffel bags worth of clothes. His dad said the less he knew the better. All Garfield said to that was whatever. Then, reluctantly, he did as he was told, except… except he only packed 1 bag of clothes, which was one his right, and the other bag was filled with 47 boxes of green hair dye, which was on his left. On top of the bag of dye was a green laptop. Then, on his lap was a picture of a bunch of his friends. He had a lot of them too.

In school he was known as the class clown. He pulled off the senior prank along with a couple of buds of his which involved a hooker, the principle and almost getting expelled for it all. But it was worth it.

"At least until Keara beat me up. Good Times, Good Times." He said out loud to himself. Sigh. Keara.

In the picture, Gar was in the middle with his arm around the waist of his girlfriend and one true love. Ex-Girlfriend actually, but he still loved her.

She was 5' 5. Had long black hair, a fair complexion, great body, and the most beautiful emerald eyes on the planet. He would have married her if he could.

Unfortunately he couldn't. She wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't blame her.

**_Flashback._**

_"Hey. Sorry I'm late, I just got tied up, but I'm here now. What is it that you wanted to…" he trailed off. Something was wrong with her. She was crying, her face showed sadness, betrayal. But her eyes held a different emotion._

_"Keara?" He said reaching out to her._

_"Don't touch me." It was barely over a whisper. But it held so much venom in it that he instantly took a step back._

_"Keara, whats wrong?" He tried again. _

_"What's wrong. Whats wrong? WAHTS WRONG?!!!! I'll tell your sorry butt(only she didn't say butt) whats wrong!!! You didn't Tell me. You didn't tell me. I thought you loved me. You said you loved me!-"_

_"I do love you. And I don't ever want to hear you doubt that! You got it?" He said. He had his hands on each side of her face and was looking her straight in the eye._

_" Then why didn't you tell me?" She said. Finally looking up into his eyes._

_" Tell you what?" He said in false curiosity. He knew what she was taking about, he just didn't want to face it._

_"That you were leaving. That you were moving out of the State. You said you were moving down the street. You lied to me. You don't lie to the people you love, so therefore, you don't love me."_

_" But I do! I love you with all my heart and-"_

_" Save it." Her voice was combined with different emotions. Sadness, anger, betrayal, and…regret?_

_" I don't ever want to see you again. Just stay away from me. You got it.?" She screamed. Not even waiting for a response she ran from him._

_" yeah. I do." He said to know one but himself._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That, incident, was 3 weeks.

"I was gonna tell her. I do love her. I do. I just wish she knew that." He said out loud, hoping, there was some way she would hear him and-_"_

"She does." Was the simple reply, he got.

He just sat there. Surprised. Finally he spoke.

"God?"

Who ever it was, they started cracking up with laughter.

"Your gonna need god after I get through with you Logan(that's his last name)."

"Keara? Is that you?" He said looking around.

"Well it certainly aint god." Shae said coming from behind his houe. She was wearing a white shirt with a V-neck, Light blue Jeans, and the white-gold locket Garfield gave her for their 1-year anniversary.

"Funny, kick a guy whe hes down."

"It was pretty funny, Gar. I mean I was all like She does, and you were all like God? Hahahaha." Then she burst into another fit of giggles, as she moved the duffel bag to his right over so she could sit down.

When her laughter subsided, he asked her:

"What are you doing here? If I remember correctly you said, and I quote, '_I don't ever want to see you again. Just stay-'_

"Ok, okay. I get it. You know I didn't mean it Gar. I was just angry, and mad, and-_'_

"Aren't those synonyms?"

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said ignoring his RUDE outburst.

" Actually I was gonna tell you. You see we were gonna go down to the harbor and I was gonna break in to the life guards little box and the I was gonna have candles and all our favorite vegetarian dishes and then we'd take a walk on the beach-"

"You really planned that for me?" She said getting all teary eyed.' I can't believe I missed-'

"Nope." He said laughing.

"You jerk!!!" She said, hitting him.

"Now we're even." He said.

"Fine." She replied.

They were silent for a while, both trying to find what to say and both failing miserably.

Finally Garfield spoke.

"I have something serious to ask you, promise me you'll think about it a quick minute, ok?"

"ok."

"Will you wait for me? I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone I want you to wait for me."

They were quiet again. One waiting with sweet anticipation, while the other was thinking over the proposition.

Suddenly, a blue Chevy pulled up. Slowly, Garfield got up and approached the car with both duffel bags in hand. Suddenly he turned around.

"Just forget I said anything." Dejected he continued his walk to the car. He put his bags in the trunk and was about to get in when someone from behind him spun around and kissed him. At first it started out innocent enough then it grew more passionate until finally they both broke apart panting and feeling feverish. The electricity rushing through their veins pushed them to do it again, and again,and again until finally the driver coughed politely to signal it was time to go.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"You'd better." She said and kissed him again until he reluctantly told her he had to go.

"So you'll wait for me?"

" Yes, I'll wait for you as long as you don't go running off with some other girl, cuz if you break me heart I'll-"

"Beat my butt just like in 3rd grade."

Only he didn't say butt.

"ok."

"ok."

"bye." She said

"No, see you soon." He said as he climbed in and shut the door. Then the car raced down the street.

_**(&#)$)#)(# ")($&)$$#&&)((&$ #L#**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN ALL OF THEM MEET!!!!**_

_**And I didn't know what color Speedy's eye's were so I just made something up. Either way hes hot.**_

_**Keara is our one and only SpiderSquirrel. Did you like her character? I'm gonna be having her in the near future.**_

_**Hello everyone reading this. I just want you review and tell me if you like this chapter. I have a new story for story of the chapter!!!!!**_

_**Story OF THE Chapter!!!!!!!J **_

_**This week's story of the week is**_

_**The Heavy Hitter**_

_**By: Oceanside**_

_**Its basically a Clark and Rogue love story of whatever. Which I think there are very few of!!!L Its very good, tho. I think you Really should Read and Review it. Its one of those stories that few have had the pleasure of reading, cuz it slipped under the radar. Tell me what you think of it.**_

_**Oh and those of you who don't like Clark and Rogue, and are Romy lovers at heart, may I suggest Let Meh Let Go by xmengirlzrule. It's a good story too. To me anyway. **_

_**Till next time**_

_**Jazmyne**_


End file.
